leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Taliyah/historia
Historia | Rywale = | Wrogowie = | 1:Skórka = Taliyah z Freljord }} Krótka Taliyah to wędrowna czarodziejka z Shurimy, która tka skały z pełnym energii entuzjazmem i niespotykaną determinacją. Rozdarta pomiędzy młodzieńczym zachwytem a dorosłą odpowiedzialnością, przemierzyła prawie cały Valoran podczas podróży, której celem była nauka panowania nad jej rosnącymi mocami. Usłyszawszy plotkę o powrocie do życia , przybywa, by bronić swojego plemienia przed niebezpieczeństwami odkrytymi pod wiecznie zmieniającymi się piaskami Shurimy. Niektórzy odczytali jej łagodne serce jako oznakę słabości i gorzko zapłacili za ten błąd. Pod młodzieńczą postawą Taliyah kryje się wola mogąca przenosić góry i duch tak niezłomny, że aż ziemia drży pod jej stopami. Długa Taliyah to wędrowna czarodziejka z Shurimy, która tka skały z pełnym energii entuzjazmem i niespotykaną determinacją. Rozdarta pomiędzy młodzieńczym zachwytem a dorosłą odpowiedzialnością, przemierzyła prawie cały Valoran podczas podróży, której celem była nauka panowania nad jej rosnącymi mocami. Usłyszawszy plotkę o powrocie do życia , przybywa, by bronić swojego plemienia przed niebezpieczeństwami odkrytymi pod wiecznie zmieniającymi się piaskami Shurimy. Niektórzy odczytali jej łagodne serce jako oznakę słabości i gorzko zapłacili za ten błąd. Pod młodzieńczą postawą Taliyah kryje się wola mogąca przenosić góry i duch tak niezłomny, że aż ziemia drży pod jej stopami. Taliyah urodziła się na pogórzu graniczącym z Icathią w wędrownym plemieniu tkaczy. Dzieciństwo upłynęło jej na wypasaniu kóz. Mimo iż większość ludzi z zewnątrz uważa Shurimę za jałowo-piaskowe pustkowie, rodzice wychowali Taliyah na prawdziwą córę pustyni – pokazali jej piękno tkwiące w bogatej palecie barw pustyni. Taliyah zawsze fascynowały pokłady kamienia znajdujące się pod wydmami. Gdy była mały dzieckiem, zaczęła zbierać kolorowe kamienie, gdy jej lud zgodnie z cyklem pór roku szukał miejsc, w których była woda. W miarę upływu lat Taliyah spostrzegła, że żywioł ziemi zdaje się do niej lgnąć – piasek, po którym przechodziła, wił się i mienił kształtami. Pewnego letniego dnia, gdy miała sześć lat, Taliyah oddaliła się od karawany, aby znaleźć zbłąkaną kozę, którą powierzono jej opiece. Nie chcąc zawieść swojego ojca, głównego pasterza plemienia, dziewczyna przez całą noc tropiła zagubione zwierzę. Podążyła za śladami kopyt przez wyschnięte koryto do kanionu. Zwierzę zdołało wspiąć się wysoko na ścianę, ale nie potrafiło zejść. Taliyah poczuła, że piaskowiec ją wzywa i chce, żeby uformowała uchwyty w skale. Taliyah niepewnie położyła dłoń na powierzchni ściany. Była zdeterminowana, by uratować spłoszone zwierzę. Moc żywiołu, którą poczuła, była intensywna i przytłaczająca niczym monsun. Gdy tylko otworzyła swój umysł, magia przepełniła jej ciało, a energia skał przeskoczyła na jej palce. Ściana kanionu wraz z zaginionym zwierzęciem osunęła się wprost na nią. Następnego ranka wystraszony ojciec zdołał odnaleźć córkę, podążając za beczeniem kozy. Gdy zobaczył, że Taliyah leży nieprzytomna przykryta kamiennym kobiercem utkanym ze skał, upadł na kolana. Pogrążony w rozpaczy powrócił razem z Taliyah do obozu plemienia. Dwa dni później dziewczyna wybudziła się z maligny w namiocie Babajan, babki plemienia. Taliyah opowiedziała starowince i swoim zatroskanym rodzicom o nocy spędzonej w kanionie i skale, która ją wezwała. Babajan pocieszyła rodzinę – układ kamieni miał być dowodem na to, iż Wielka Tkaczka, mityczna strażniczka plemienia, roztoczyła opiekę nad dziewczyną. Gdy Taliyah uświadomiła sobie, jak bardzo zmartwieni są jej rodzice, postanowiła wyjawić, co naprawdę wydarzyło się tamtej nocy – że to nie nie Wielka Tkaczka, tylko ona sama przemieściła skały. Dzieci z plemienia Taliyah po osiągnięciu pewnego wieku muszą wykonać rytualny taniec podczas pełni księżyca będącego symbolicznym wcieleniem Wielkiej Tkaczki. Taniec miał za zadanie uczcić wrodzone talenty dziecka i pokazać plemieniu, jakie dary wniesie ono do plemienia, gdy osiągnie dorosłość. Był to początek ich prawdziwej edukacji, jako że dzieci po odbyciu rytuału były przekazywane na nauki do nauczycieli. Taliyah trzymała swoja moc w tajemnicy, uznając, że jest ona niebezpieczeństwem, a nie darem. Obserwowała, jak jej towarzysze zabaw z dzieciństwa tkali wełnę, która ogrzewała członków plemienia podczas zimnych pustynnych nocy, jak biegle posługiwali się nożycami, używali barwników czy wyszywali wzory kreślące losy jej ludu. Bywały noce, gdy nie mogła zasnąć, choć węgle w palenisku już dawno spaliły się na popiół. Źródłem udręki była moc, która kłębiła się w jej ciele. W końcu nadszedł czas na taniec Taliyah podczas pełni. Dziewczyna, choć nie brakowało jej talentu, by stać się równie wprawnym pasterzem co jej ojciec, lub tkaczką, jak matka, obawiała się, co wyjdzie na jaw podczas rytualnego tańca. Gdy Taliyah zajęła swoje miejsce na piasku, otoczyły ją narzędzia, którymi posługują się jej współplemieńcy: zakrzywiony pastuszy kij, wrzeciono i krosno. Próbowała skupić się na powierzonym jej zadaniu, ale poczuła zew odległych skał, tej wielobarwnej, warstwowej mozaiki. Zamknęła oczy i rzuciła się w tan. Owładnięta mocą, która przez nią przepływała, zaczęła prząść. Nie przędła jednak nici, tylko ziemię pod stopami. Z transu wyrwały ją okrzyki trwogi wydawane przez członków plemienia. Ku światłu księżyca uniósł się potężny warkocz upleciony z ostrych odłamków skalnych. Taliyah spojrzała na przerażone twarze otaczających ją ludzi. Dziewczyna straciła kontrolę nad kamieniami. Utkany przez nią skalny zaczął mknąć ku ziemi. Matka Taliyah rzuciła się, by ratować swoją jedyną córkę. Gdy kurz w końcu opadł, Taliyah ujrzała skalę zniszczeń, które wyrządziła, i zaniepokojone twarze współplemieńców. Dziewczyna przeraziła się, gdy ujrzała niewielkie rozcięcie na twarzy swojej matki. W tamtej chwili, pomimo tego że rana była mała, Taliyah zrozumiała, że jest zagrożeniem dla osób, które najbardziej kocha. Uciekła w mrok, przygnieciona rozpaczą tak wielką, że ziemia drżała pod jej stopami. Po raz kolejny na pustyni odnalazł ją ojciec. Gdy oboje siedzieli skąpani w świetle poranka, Taliyah łkając wyjawiła swoją tajemnicę. Ojciec zrobił wówczas to, co zrobiłby w tej sytuacji każdy rodzic: mocno przytulił swoje dziecko. Wytłumaczył jej, że nie może uciec od swojej mocy, że musi dokończyć taniec i zobaczyć, dokąd zaprowadzi ją ścieżka przeznaczenia. Dodał, że złamałaby serce jemu i jej matce, jedynie jeśli odrzuciłaby dar Wielkiej Tkaczki. Taliyah wróciła z ojcem do plemienia. Wkroczyła do kręgu tancerzy z otwartymi oczami. Utkała nową kamienną wstęgę. Jej kolory i faktury upamiętniały otaczający ją lud. Gdy skończyła taniec, współplemieńcy siedzieli w osłupieniu. Taliyah czekała niecierpliwie. Nadszedł czas, by jeden z członków plemienia zgłosił się na jej nauczyciela. Taliyah miała wrażenie, że chwila ta trwa całą wieczność. Serce biło jej jak młot. Nagle usłyszała chrzęst żwiru. Jej ojciec wstał. Obok niego stała jej matka. Następnie podniosła się Babajan, mistrzyni barwienia tkanin i główny przędzarz. Po chwili powstało całe plemię. Wszyscy stanęli przy dziewczynie, która potrafiła tkać kamienie. Taliyah spojrzała się nich. Wiedziała, że od bardzo wielu pokoleń żaden z członków plemienia nie dysponował podobną mocą. Wszyscy stali przy niej, otaczając ją miłością i zaufaniem, ale wyczuwała w nich strach. Nikt spośród nich nie rozumiał głosu ziemi tak jak ona. Kochała ich, ale miała świadomość, że nie było wśród nich nikogo, kto mógłby nauczyć ją panować nad magią, która w niej krążyła. Zrozumiała, że jeśli zostanie, narazi swój lud na niebezpieczeństwo. Taliyah, choć było to niezwykle trudne, pożegnała się z rodzicami i współplemieńcami, po czym samotnie wyruszyła w świat. Skierowała się na zachód, ku odległemu szczytowi Targon. Jej wrodzona więź ze skałami wiodła ją ku górze, która sięgała gwiazd. Gdy dotarła na północny kraniec Shurimy, spotkała ludzi maszerujących pod sztandarem Noxusu, którzy od razu poznali się na jej mocy. W Noxusie magię, która płynie w Taliyah, otacza się szacunkiem, a nawet nabożną czcią. Obiecali, że znajdą jej nauczyciela. Dziewczynę wychowano w duchu ufności. Nie potrafiła przejrzeć pięknych obietnic składanych przez wyrachowanych noxiańskich notabli. Niedługo później znalazła się na drodze bez odwrotu. Musiała przejść wiele Noxtoraa, czyli potężnych żelaznych bram, które znaczyły obszary zajęte przez imperium. Dziewczyna – wychowana na otwartej pustynni – czuła się przytłoczona tłumami ludzi i zawiłościami polityki, w którą uwikłana była stolica. Taliyah została publicznie wyniesiona na szczyty noxiańskiej społeczności magów. Wiele osób zainteresowało się jej mocą i drzemiącym w niej potencjale. Ale zaufanie dziewczyny zdobył pewien zdegradowany kapitan, który obiecał, że zaprowadzi ją do miejsca znajdującego się gdzieś w głuszy za morzem, by mogła tam bez strachu doskonalić umiejętności. Przystała na propozycję młodego oficera i pożeglowała przez morze ku Ionii. Jednakże gdy tylko statek spuścił kotwicę, dziewczynie uświadomiono, że stanie się narzędziem zbrodni w rękach człowieka, który za wszelką cenę chce odzyskać swoją pozycję w noxiańskiej marynarce. O świcie kapitan postawił ją przed wyborem: albo pogrzebie śpiących mieszkańców wioski w ich domach, albo zostanie wyrzucona za burtę. Taliyah rozejrzała się po zatoce. Z domowych palenisk nie wydobywał się jeszcze dym i opary gotowanych potraw. Dziewczyna uznała, że nie po to przebyła taki szmat drogi, żeby pobierać takie „nauki”. Taliyah odmówiła kapitanowi, a ten spełnił groźbę. Udało jej się pokonać fale, dostać na brzeg i ujść z życiem z potyczki toczącej się na plaży. Później dziewczyna zaczęła błąkać się po zimnych górach Ionii. Dopiero tam znalazła , człowieka, który miał miecz władający mocą wiatru, człowieka, który rozumiał żywioły i pragnął harmonii. Dzięki niemu nauczyła się panować nad swoim darem. Pewnego dnia, wypoczywając w ustronnej oberży, Taliyah usłyszała, że cesarz Shurimy powrócił do swojego pustynnego imperium. Wedle pogłosek półcesarz i półbóg chciał zebrać rozproszone plemiona, by je zniewolić. Taliyah, choć jej szkolenie nie dobiegło jeszcze końca, nie miała wyboru − musiała wrócić do ojczyzny, by chronić rodzinę. Z bólem pożegnała się ze swoim mentorem. Powróciła do domu, do piaszczystych wydm Shurimy. Taliyah parła naprzód w palącym słońcu, zdeterminowana, by odnaleźć swoich pobratymców. Jej wola była silna jak skała. Dziewczyna była gotowa na wszystko, by tylko ochronić rodzinę i plemię przed czyhającym niebezpieczeństwem. Echa w Kamieniu Gdy Taliyah uciekała przed burzą piaskową, po raz pierwszy zauważyła wodę. Na początku była to lekka wilgoć, którą dziewczyna czuła, gdy wygrzebywała kamienie z piasku. Gdy zbliżała się do starej Shurimy, z kamieni zaczęły się sączyć strużki wody, jak gdyby kamienie płakały. Taliyah wiedziała, że skały chcą jej coś przekazać, ale nie miała czasu, by wsłuchiwać się w ich głos, by zrozumieć, czy ich łzy oznaczają radość czy smutek. Gdy znalazła się na tyle blisko, by przysłonił ją cień , z podziemnych zbiorników popłynęła woda, która zalała kamienie, zapewniając dziewczynie wodny środek transportu. Gdy dotarła do bram, usłyszała ogłuszający szum wody płynącej po skalnym podłożu. Oaza Świtu, Matka Życia, ryczała pośród piasków. Członkowie plemienia Taliyah od setek lat podążali za sezonowymi wodami. Aby znaleźć swoich bliskich, musiała iść za wodą. Ku rozpaczy dziewczyny woda w Shurimie płynęła teraz wyłącznie z jednego źródła. Ruiny stolicy były miejscem, którego wszyscy unikali niemal tak samo jak bezkresu Sai i stworzeń, które tam żerowały. Nawet złodzieje nie zapuszczali się do tego miasta. Ale właśnie miało się to zmienić. Taliyah zatrzymała skałę, na której podróżowała. Dziewczyna omal się nie wywróciła, gdy kazała kamieniowi schować się pod powierzchnią pustyni. Rozejrzała się wokół. Kobieta z Vekaura miała rację. To miejsce przestało być zapomnianą ruiną, nawiedzaną przez widma i piach. Obozowisko rozbite tuż pod murami miasta tętniło życiem, niczym mrowisko przed powodzią. Taliyah, nie wiedząc, kim są zamieszkujący je ludzie, postanowiła nie wyjawiać więcej, niż było to konieczne. Zdawało się, że byli tam przedstawiciele plemion ze wszystkich zakątków jej rodzinnej krainy, ale gdy Taliyah omiotła wzrokiem twarze, nie dostrzegła tam nikogo znajomego. Wśród ludzi panowała niezgoda. Spierali się o to, czy lepiej zostać w tymczasowych obozach czy szukać schronienia w mieście. Część osób uważała, że miasto może się zapaść, tak samo jak wyrosło z ziemi i pogrzebać wszystkich, którzy się w nim znajdują. Inni z kolei widzieli burzę miotającą nienaturalnymi błyskawicami i uważali, że lepiej schronić się za murami, mimo że obwarowania te przez wiele lat zalegały pod warstwą piachu. Ludzie ci pakowali się w pośpiechu i z przestrachem spoglądali w niebo. Taliyah zdołała ujść burzy, ale rozszalały żywioł wkrótce miał dotrzeć do bram miasta. – Nadszedł czas na podjęcie decyzji – jakaś kobieta zaczęła ją wołać, ale jej głos tłumiły huk wody i nadciągającej burzy – Wchodzisz czy zostajesz, dziewczyno? Taliyah odwróciła się do kobiety. Nie znała jej, wiedziała tylko, że jest Shurimanką. – Szukam swojej rodziny – Taliyah wskazała swoją tunikę. – Są tkaczami. – Jastrzębi Ojciec obiecał strzec wszystkich, którzy znajdują się za murami – odparła kobieta. – Jastrzębi Ojciec? Kobieta spojrzała na zatroskaną twarz Taliyah, uśmiechnęła się i chwyciła dziewczynę za dłoń. – powrócił do nas wyniesiony. W Oazie Świtu znów płynie woda. Nastał nowy dzień dla Shurimy. Taliyah rozejrzała się po ludziach. Była to prawda. Ludzie mieli obawy przed zapuszczaniem się w głąb potężnej stolicy, ale strach rysujący się na ich twarzach był przede wszystkim spowodowany dziwną burzą, a nie miastem czy jego władcą, który powrócił. Kobieta kontynuowała – Dziś rano byli tu tkacze. Postanowili przeczekać burzę w środku – kobieta wskazała kłębowisko ludzi prących ku sercu Shurimy. – Musimy się spieszyć. Zamykają bramy. Kobieta zaczęła ciągnąć Taliyah do masywnych bram miasta, a od tyłu napierał na nią tłum nieznajomych, którzy w ostatniej chwili uznali, że nie chcą samotnie przemierzać pustyni. Pomimo tego kilka grup zebranych wokół swoich zwierząt postanowiło stawić czoło burzy, jak od pokoleń czyniły shurimańskie karawany. W dali, na obrzeżach potężnego wiru, groźnie strzelały błyskawice. W przypadku tej zawieruchy plemienna tradycja może okazać się złym doradcą. Taliyah i kobieta zostały przepchnięte przez złoty próg oddzielający Shurimę od pustyni. Ciężkie bramy zamknęły się za nimi z hukiem. Przed nimi rozciągała się dawna Shurima w całym jej splendorze. Tłum skupił się przy grubych murach obronnych, nie wiedząc, gdzie iść. Jak gdyby ludzie wyczuwali, że opustoszałe ulice miasta należą do kogoś innego. – Jestem pewna, że twoi ludzie są w tym mieście. Większość nie oddala się od bram. Garstka najdzielniejszych odważyła się zapuścić nieco dalej. Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz to, czego szukasz – kobieta puściła dłoń Taliyah i uśmiechnęła się. – Wody i cienia, siostro. – Tobie również wody i cienia – głos Taliyah zagłuszył gwarny tłum, w którym zniknęła kobieta. Miasto, które przez tysiące lat milczało, zaczęło tętnić życiem. Nad nowymi mieszkańcami Shurimy czuwali strażnicy w hełmach, odziani w pustynne płaszcze w kolorze złota i szkarłatu. Choć nic złego się nie działo, to jednak miejsce to wzbudzało niepokój u Taliyah. Taliyah dotknęła grubych murów, żeby się uspokoić. Struchlała. Kamień zaczął pulsować pod powierzchnią jej dłoni. Ból. Ogarnął ją straszliwy, oślepiający ból. Dziesiątki tysięcy głosów zastygłych w skale. Poczuła strach i męki, których doświadczyli przed śmiercią, zobaczyła cienie ich istnień wypalone w kamieniu, w głowie rozbrzmiały ich krzyki. Taliyah odsunęła rękę od muru i przewróciła się. Wiele razy odczuwała wibracje zaklęte w kamieniu, echa dawnych wspomnień. Ale to było coś zupełnie innego. Wiedza na temat przeszłości, którą właśnie posiadła, przytłoczyła ją. Powstała i dzikim spojrzeniem zaczęła wpatrywać się w miasto, które ujrzała w zupełnie nowym świetle. Poczuła jak narasta w niej poczucie wstrętu. To nie było odrodzone miasto, tylko grobowiec, który ktoś wyniósł na powierzchnię. Kiedy ostatnim razem Azir obiecywał coś mieszkańcom Shurimy, ludzie ci przypłacili to życiem. „Muszę znaleźć swoją rodzinę”, wyszeptała. Ptak i Gałąź To były ostatnie słowa, które Taliyah usłyszała z ust noxiańskiego kapitana, zanim zanurzyła się pod powierzchnią słonej wody. Słowa, które wciąż ją prześladowały. Minęły cztery dni od chwili lądowania na plaży, z której uciekła. Z początku biegła, a gdy nie słyszała już odgłosu łamanych kości ioniańskich farmerów i noxiańskich żołnierzy, zaczęła iść. Podążała wzdłuż wysokich gór, nie oglądając się na masakrę, która odbywała się daleko za nią. Śnieg zaczął padać dwa dni temu. A może trzy – nie pamiętała dokładnie. Tego ranka, gdy mijała pusty ołtarz, posępny wiatr zaczął wiać w dolinie. Teraz przybrał na sile i przebił się przez chmury, odsłaniając jasne, błękitne niebo. Jego kolor był tak czysty, że wydawało jej się, że znowu tonie. Znała to niebo. Gdy była młodsza, widziała, jak rozpościera się nad pustynią. Ale to nie była Shurima. Tutejszy wiatr nie był przyjazny. Taliyah otuliła się ramionami, próbując przypomnieć sobie ciepło domu. Płaszcz zatrzymywał śnieg, ale zimne powietrze i tak przenikało do środka. Niewidzialna samotność zakradła się do niej i przeniknęła do kości. Myśl o tym, jak daleko znajdują się jej bliscy, powaliła ją na kolana. Wepchnęła ręce głęboko do kieszeni, a jej drżące palce obracały kilka kamyków, aby się rozgrzać. – Jestem głodna. O to się rozchodzi – Taliyah powiedziała to do nikogo i wszystkich jednocześnie. – Zając. Mały ptak. Wielka Tkaczko, wystarczy mi nawet mysz, jeżeli się pojawi. Jak na rozkaz, niewielka kupka śniegu zatrzeszczała kilka kroków od niej. Winowajcą okazała się mała kulka szarego futra, nie większa niż jej dwie pięści, która wynurzyła łebek z nory. – Dziękuję – wyszeptała, szczękając zębami. – Dziękuję. Dziękuję. Zwierzątko spojrzało na Taliyah z zaciekawieniem, a ona wyciągnęła jeden z gładkich kamieni z kieszeni i wsunęła go do procy. Nie była przyzwyczajona do rzucania kucając, ale jeżeli Wielka Tkaczka obdarowała ją w taki sposób, to nie zmarnuje tego. Małe zwierzątko przyglądało się dalej, gdy rozkręcała procę. Zimno wdarło się w ciało Taliyah i sprawiło, że nie do końca czuła rękę. Gdy uzyskała odpowiednią szybkość, cisnęła kamieniem i, niestety, potężnie kichnęła. Kamień odbił się od śniegu, blisko mijając jej niedoszły posiłek. Taliyah odchyliła się do tyłu i dała upust swojej frustracji, wydając z siebie gardłowy ryk, który zakłócił otaczającą ją ciszę. Wzięła kilka głębokich, oczyszczających oddechów. Zimne powietrze paliło jej gardło. – Jeżeli przypominasz piaskowe króliki, to w pobliżu powinno być was więcej – rzekła z powracającym optymizmem w kierunku miejsca, w którym przebywało zwierzątko. Oderwała wzrok od nory i spojrzała na ruch w głębi doliny. Zaczęła cofać się po swoich śladach wijących się w śniegu. Gdy je minęła, zbliżyła się do sosen, za którymi dojrzała i wstrzymała oddech. Gdy siedział, jego ciemne włosy powiewały na wietrze, a głowę opierał na piersi. Albo spał, albo medytował. Odetchnęła z ulgą. Żaden Noxianin nie robiłby żadnej z tych czynności. Przypomniała sobie chropowatą powierzchnię ołtarza, gdy dotykała go wcześniej. Głośny trzask wyrwał Taliyah z rozmarzenia. Wtedy zaczęło rozbrzmiewać dudnienie. Przygotowała się na zbliżające się trzęsienie ziemi, które nie nadeszło. Dudnienie zamieniło się w ciągłe, okropne zgrzytanie ubitego śniegu o kamień. Taliyah zwróciła się w stronę góry i ujrzała ścianę bieli zbliżającą się w jej stronę. Zerwała się na nogi, ale nie miała gdzie uciekać. Spojrzała w dół na skałę wystającą spod brudnego lodu i pomyślała o małym stworzonku, które siedziało bezpiecznie w norze. Skupiła się, pociągając za krawędzie widocznej skały. Szereg grubych kolumn wyłonił się spod ziemi. Kamienna blokada sięgnęła wysoko ponad jej głową, idealnie w momencie, w którym lawina uderzyła w nią z głośnym łubudu. Śnieg wspiął się po nowopowstałym nachyleniu i rozlał się lśniącą falą w dolinę poniżej. Taliyah obserwowała, jak zabójczy koc przykrywa niewielki wąwóz i znajdującą się w nim świątynię. Tak szybko, jak się zaczęła, lawina się zakończyła. Nawet wiatr ustał. Przytłumiona cisza zaciążyła na niej. Mężczyzna z czarnymi włosami zniknął, uwięziony pod zwaliskiem lodu i skał. Bezpiecznie skryła się przed śniegiem, ale jej żołądek ścisnął się, gdy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobiła: nie tyle skrzywdziła niewinną osobę, co pogrzebała ją żywcem. – Wielka Tkaczko – Taliyah powiedziała to do nikogo i wszystkich jednocześnie. – Co ja zrobiłam? :Dalsza część historii: Ptak i Gałąź Cytaty ;Przy wyborze * ;Po rozpoczęciu rozgrywki na Crystal Scar ;Po rozpoczęciu rozgrywki na Howling Abyss ;Po rozpoczęciu rozgrywki na Summoner's Rift ;Po rozpoczęciu rozgrywki na Twisted Treeline ;Prowokacja ;Prowokując ;Prowokując jako ;Prowokując ;Prowokując jako ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując jako ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując Dziecię Pustki ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując Ioniańczyka ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując jako ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując Noxianina ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując jako ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując wodnego bohatera ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Żart ;Po usłyszeniu żartu sojusznika ;Po usłyszeniu żartu przeciwnika ;Atak * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Atak jako ;Po zaatakowaniu wroga w dżungli ;Po zaatakowaniu wroga przy rzece ;Po zaatakowaniu * * ;Po zaatakowaniu * * ;Po zaatakowaniu * * ;Ruch ;Ruch jako ;Po wejściu do wrogiej bazy ;Ruch po dłuższym bezruchu ;Po użyciu ;Po użyciu ;Po użyciu ;Po użyciu ;W czasie jazdy na ;Po zakończeniu ;Po kupieniu przedmiotu * * * * * * * * ;Po kupieniu * ;Po kupieniu * ;Po kupieniu * ;Po kupieniu * ;Po kupieniu * ;Po kupieniu ;Po kupieniu * ;Po kupieniu * ;Po kupieniu ;Po kupieniu * ;Po kupieniu ;Po kupieniu * ;Po kupieniu ;Po kupieniu ;Po kupieniu ;Po kupieniu * * * * ;Po kupieniu * ;Po kupieniu ;Po kupieniu * ;Po kupieniu ;Po kupieniu ;Po kupieniu ;Po użyciu ;Kiedy zamieni się w ;Po zamknięciu sklepu ;W czasie serii zabójstw ;Po zdobyciu Pentakilla ;Kiedy sojusznik zdobędzie Pierwszą Krew ;Kiedy wróg zdobędzie Pierwszą Krew ;Kiedy wróg ucieknie mając niski poziom zdrowia ;W czasie środkowej fazy gry ;W czasie później fazy gry ;Po zniszczeniu wrogiej wieży ;Po zniszczeniu kilku wież ;Po umiejscowieniu ;Śmiech Rozwój Taliyah concept 08.jpg|Prototypy Taliyah Taliyah concept 09.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Powrotu do Domu 1 (w wykonaniu Jasona Chana) Taliyah concept 10.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Powrotu do Domu 2 (w wykonaniu Jasona Chana) Taliyah concept 11.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Powrotu do Domu 3 (w wykonaniu Jasona Chana) Taliyah concept 12.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Powrotu do Domu 4 (w wykonaniu Jasona Chana) Taliyah Bird and the Branch footer.jpg|Taliyah i Yasuo (w wykonaniu Mitchella Malloya) Powrót center|thumb|500px|Rosnące w siłę [[Shurima|zagrożenie na pustyni zmusza młodą czarodziejkę kamieni do porzucenia jej treningu i powrotu do domu, aby ochronić swoją rodzinę.]] Ujawnienie Ciężko jest być innym, a niszczycielskie moce Taliyah zawsze wyróżniały ją z tłumu. Jest kontrolującym magiem i potrafi panować nad ziemią, po której kroczy, by zamienić ją w zabójczą broń. Jeżeli zechce gdzieś dotrzeć, cały świat się zmieni, aby ją tam doprowadzić.Ujawnienie bohaterki: Taliyah, Tkaczka Skał Umiejętności *'' : Znajdując się poza walką, Taliyah zwiększa swoją prędkość ruchu, gdy porusza się przy ścianach.'' *'' :'' **''Biernie: Taliyah zyskuje prędkość ruchu, gdy przemieszcza się po wyjałowionej ziemi.'' **''Użycie: Taliyah wyrywa fragmenty otaczającej ją ziemi i ciska pięcioma kamiennymi odłamkami w wybranym kierunku. Podczas korzystania z umiejętności może poruszać się swobodnie. Użycie Utkanej Salwy zamienia obszar w wyjałowioną ziemię na kilka minut. Kolejne użycia Utkanej Salwy na wyjałowionej ziemi spowodują wystrzelenie tylko jednego pocisku.'' *'' : Taliyah oznacza wybrany teren. Ziemia wybucha z niewielkim opóźnieniem, wyrzucając w powietrze wszystkich przeciwników znajdujących się na danym obszarze i zadając im obrażenia. Taliyah może ponownie użyć Sejsmicznego Wstrząsu zanim wybuchnie, aby cisnąć celami w wybranym kierunku – nawet przez ściany.'' *'' : Taliyah rozrzuca przed sobą kamienie. Przeciwnicy, którzy doskoczą przez zniszczoną ziemię, otrzymają obrażenia od wybuchu. Po kilku sekundach pozostałe kamienie wybuchają i zadają obrażenia po raz drugi.'' *'' : Taliyah koncentruje się przez chwilę, a następnie przywołuje olbrzymią ścianę wirujących skał, która przedziera się przez Rift w wybranym kierunku. Taliyah może ponownie użyć Ściany Tkaczki podczas koncentrowania się, aby podróżować na szczycie ściany, gdy się pojawi. Otrzymanie obrażeń lub wydanie polecenia ruchu w dowolnym kierunku zakończy podróż.'' Gra w alei Taliyah skupia się na kontroli – ustala, gdzie i kiedy będzie walczyć, rozstawiając pułapki dla swojego przeciwnika z alei. Aby wygrać starcia, może zablokować fragment alei za pomocą Rozprutej Ziemi, a następnie wepchnąć przeciwnika w pułapkę za pomocą Sejsmicznego Wstrząsu. Gdy jej przeciwnik będzie widoczny, szybka Utkana Salwa zmniejszy jego poziom zdrowia. Spamowanie umiejętności Taliyah w alei powoli będzie osłabiać jej zdolność do walki, ponieważ ziemia wyjałowiona przez Utkaną Salwę nie zapewni wystarczającej liczby pocisków, aby powstrzymać szybko zbliżających się przeciwników. Doświadczeni grający Taliyah będą powoli wyjaławiać ziemię, tworząc szlak prowadzący do swojej wieży. Może wykorzystać takie ścieżki do ucieczki, gdy żądni krwi wrodzy dżunglerzy odwiedzą ją w alei. Jeżeli wygrywa potyczki i unika ganków, Taliyah doskonale sprawdza się w doprowadzaniu stworów pod wieże dzięki swoim atakom obszarowym. Gdy pozbędzie się wrogich stworów, umiejętność bierna pozwala jej wskoczyć na kamienną deskę i posurfować do bocznej alei z wstrząsającą prędkością. Będzie poruszać się wzdłuż ścian mapy, stale zwiększając swoją prędkość ruchu, a następnie wpadając do alei towarzyszy. Kupienie pozwoli najwspanialszej (i jedynej) shurimańskiej surferce na jeszcze szybsze poruszanie się, przez co stanie się niezwykle niebezpieczna. Potyczki Jeżeli sądziliście, że gankująca Taliyah to nadciągający kataklizm ze względu na jej umiejętność bierną, poczekajcie, aż osiągnie poziom szósty. Ściana Tkaczki pozwala jej z łatwością wędrować do pozostałych alei, a ściana, na której przybywa, może zablokować drogę ucieczki pechowcom, których postanowi zgankować. Sprytni gracze Taliyah będą używać jej superumiejętności, aby błyskawicznie wywierać nacisk na odległych celach. Wroga drużyna atakuje Smoka? Wspaniale: dotrzyjcie tam i wypełnijcie jamę Rozprutą Ziemią, a następnie wyrzućcie stamtąd wrogiego dżunglera za pomocą Sejsmicznego Wstrząsu. Przeciwnicy walczą z Baronem i otrzymują dużo obrażeń? Super: odpalcie superumiejętność, aby odgrodzić ścianą jamę z Baronem w środku, wystawiając kruchych przeciwników swoim towarzyszom. Najsilniejsze przedmioty Taliyah umożliwiają jej jeszcze lepszą kontrolę nad ruchami przeciwników. Gdy trafi uciekającego przeciwnika Utkaną Salwą, posiadając jednocześnie , efekt spowolnienia znacznie ułatwi jej wrzucenie przeciwnika w Rozprutą Ziemię. Przedmioty, które zwiększają prędkość ruchu Tkaczki Skał w walce, pozwolą na szybkie zajęcie odpowiedniej pozycji do kontrolowania pola walki. center|600px Walki drużynowe Podczas walk drużynowych umiejętności obszarowe Taliyah umożliwiają jej doskonałe kontrolowanie pozycji przeciwników. Może użyć Sejsmicznego Wstrząsu, aby odrzucić nadchodzących molochów z dala od walki, a następnie spowolnić znajdujących się z tyłu przeciwników za pomocą dobrze umieszczonej Rozprutej Ziemi. Superumiejętność Taliyah nie zadaje obrażeń, co oznacza, że ona sama nie wniesie eksplozywnej mocy do walki, ale może użyć Ściany Tkaczki, aby rozdzielić przeciwników i rzucić się na wystawionych wrogów, zanim zaatakują pozostałych. po walce, a następnie skorzystać ze Ściany Tkaczki, aby dotrzeć do wrogiego i zyskać podwójne wzmocnienie.}} Po zakończeniu walki drużynowej Taliyah może wykorzystać sytuację z szybkością i gracją. Umiejętność bierna pozwala jej na szybkie poruszanie się wzdłuż ścian dżungli, dzięki czemu może dogonić uciekających wrogów lub dotrzeć do odległej wieży. Po dotarciu do późnej fazy gry, gdy rozwinie swoją superumiejętność na trzeci poziom, jej zasięg znacznie się zwiększa – Taliyah może ukraść wrogie niebieskie wzmocnienie po walce, a następnie skorzystać ze Ściany Tkaczki, aby dotrzeć do wrogiego Krzewogrzbieta i zyskać podwójne wzmocnienie. Synergia Dobrze współgra z: *'' : Wrogowie walczący na pierwszej linii znajdą się pod ciągłym ostrzałem pocisków i kamieni, gdy staną naprzeciw Taliyah i Luciana. Dodatkowo, jeżeli Kleryk Broni zostanie kiedyś złapany przez przeciwników, Tkaczka Skał może użyć superumiejętności, aby przywołać kamienną ścianę w pobliżu. pozwoli Lucianowi przeskoczyć przez ścianę w bezpieczne miejsce.'' *'' : Skuteczne ganki Lee Sina w połączeniu z wędrowaniem Taliyah powodują, że środkowa faza gry jest niezwykle niebezpieczna dla ich przeciwników, ale najlepiej współpracują podczas walk drużynowych. Gdy Lee używa , aby wrzucić przeciwników w Rozprutą Ziemię Taliyah, przekonają się oni, jak szkodliwe dla zdrowia mogą być kopnięcia i kamienie.'' *'' : Ganki Taliyah są niezwykle niebezpieczne, gdy Strażniczka Młota użyje , aby przygwoździć przeciwnika do ściany Tkaczki Skał. Podczas walk drużynowych Poppy może użyć swojego młota, aby przerzucić przeciwników na drugą stronę ściany, jeszcze bardziej oddzielając ich od reszty drużyny.'' Ma kłopoty z: *'' : Taliyah dobrze sobie radzi ze zwinnymi przeciwnikami, o ile może odgrodzić się od nich ziemią, ale ma problemy z wrogami, którzy mogą ominąć jej kamienny ostrzał i przebić umocnienia. Powinna trzymać się z dala od Władcy Cieni, bo inaczej pozna Znak Śmierci.'' *'' : Tkaczka Skał najlepiej się sprawdza, stojąc z dala od walki, ale Malphite ma w zwyczaju sprowadzanie walki do swoich celów. Kontrola tłumu i inicjacja Okruchu Monolitu są zgubne dla Taliyah – trudno jest tkać kamień, gdy żywy głaz .'' *'' : Jeżeli Taliyah nie może złapać bohatera za pomocą Sejsmicznego Wstrząsu, zadawane przez nią obrażenia znacznie się zmniejszają. A tu nagle pojawia się LeBlanc, która ma dość sztuczek, aby uziemić Taliyah. I ją zabić.'' W tym tygodniu podamy trochę informacji o projektowaniu Taliyah. Chcecie rozerwać Rift jako Tkaczka Skał? Dajcie znać w komentarzach. Spojrzenie na bohatera center|500px Kiedy po raz ostatni udostępnialiśmy tradycyjnego maga? Jeśli zadać to pytanie Danielowi „ZenonTheStoic” Kleinowi zajmującemu się projektowaniem bohaterów, odpowie wam, że każdy z ostatnich bohaterów opartych na mocy umiejętności był w pewnym stopniu magiem. nie jest postacią tradycyjną ze względu na swoje orbitujące gwiazdy, jest napastnikiem lub postacią walczącą w potyczkach, a dysponuje umiejętnościami strzeleckimi. jest chodzącą baterią artyleryjską, ale wielu graczy ustawia go w dolnej alei, aby pełnił funkcję wsparcia. Należałoby cofnąć się aż do , która pojawiła się w kwietniu 2013 r., aby znaleźć bohatera, do którego pasować będzie łatka „tradycyjnego maga”.Spojrzenie na bohatera: Taliyah, Tkaczka Skał Chcieliśmy stworzyć bohatera, który kojarzyłby się z klasycznymi magami z League of Legends. „Nagle nas olśniło”, opowiada ZenonTheStoic. „A może tak stworzyć maga ziemi z Shurimy? Doszliśmy do wniosku, że ten pomysł ma spory potencjał”. Dziewczyna opuszcza pustynię Pustynia Shurimy nie należy do miejsc, w których dorastanie należy do przyjemności. Po upadku Shurimy mieszkańcy imperium zostali rozpędzeni na cztery wiatry, dając ostatecznie początek wędrownym plemionom. Wyobraziliśmy sobie małą nomadkę, która narodziła się obdarzona dziwną i unikalną mocą. Magia to w Valoranie rzadka rzecz, dlatego żaden z przedstawicieli jej plemienia nie umiał nauczyć dziewczyny panowania nad umiejętnościami. We wstępnej fazie prac nad postacią rozważaliśmy uczynienie Taliyah „przekorną” wiedźmą – okrutną czarodziejką, miotającą w przeciwników klątwy i uroki (i ogólnie psującą nastrój). Przeklęty będziesz ty, twoje dzieci, kanapa itp. Niektórych pracowników Riot rozbawiła koncepcja wiecznie wkurzonej bohaterki, ale będzie ona musiała poczekać na inną okazję. Taliyah posiada zdolność władania skałami, jednakże wychowali ją nomadowie – ludzie nieposiadający wiedzy pozwalającej na obróbkę kamienia. Kamienne budowle są zbyt ciężkie i nie da się ich łatwo transportować. Taliyah dorastała w otoczeniu pasterzy, krawców i tkaczy, dlatego aby lepiej zrozumieć drzemiącą w sobie moc, zaczęła tłumaczyć sobie, że jej talent nie różni się niczym od tkania wątków. Gdy inni postrzegają kamień jako materiał twardy i trudny w obróbce, dla niej na ziemi wprost roi się od pasm kamiennego osadu, czekających, by je ze sobą spleść w nowy gobelin. Rzecz w tym, że tkanie skał zostawia po sobie znacznie większy bałagan niż tkanie ubrań. Jeśli Taliyah nie będzie ostrożna, może przypadkowo zranić otaczające ją osoby. „Pragnienie zrozumienia i zyskania kontroli nad tą chaotyczną mocą stanowi ważny element historii Taliyah”, mówi Ariel „Thermal Kitten” Lawrence, scenarzystka. Aby osiągnąć swój cel, Taliyah będzie musiała opuścić swoje plemię, by udać się na poszukiwania nauczyciela, który pomoże jej okiełznać swoją moc. center|500px Tkając rytm left|300px Podczas tworzenia postaci Taliyah jednym z naszych celów było uchwycenie chaotycznej natury jej mocy – stworzenie poczucia, że ledwie jest w stanie nad nią zapanować. Osiągnęliśmy to, czyniąc jej superumiejętność – czyli najpotężniejszą umiejętność – wyjątkowo silną. „Właściwie to sprawiliśmy, że może wydawać się wręcz za szybka”, mówi ZenonTheStoic. „Zupełnie, jakby Taliyah nie w pełni ją kontrolowała”. Ponieważ celem Taliyah jest zapanowanie nad swoją mocą, korzystając z jej podstawowych umiejętności nie powinniście mieć z kolei wrażenia, że rozrywacie ziemię na pół lub miażdżycie ogromne skały. Taliyah chce, aby jej umiejętność tkania skał była sztuką elegancką, uporządkowaną, a nawet cechującą się swoistym rytmem. Ilekroć miota w ciebie '''Utkaną Salwą', skały poruszają z rytmicznym „łup-łup-łup”! Na pozostałe jej czary składają się pomniejsze, rytmiczne efekty. Ilekroć ktoś zostaje ciśnięty w pole działania Rozprutej Ziemi, nie dochodzi bynajmniej do jednej, wielkiej eksplozji. Kamienie wybuchają pojedynczo, w kolejności, w której ich dotykano, niczym zabójcze fortepianowe glissando.'' Z pozoru może się wydawać, że repertuar kamiennych zdolności Taliyah upodabnia ją do . W końcu oboje są wirtuozami zniszczenia. Mają jednak zgoła odmienne intencje: Jhin używa swoich narzędzi, by tworzyć sztukę. Jest ona dla niego celem samym w sobie. Z kolei motywacją Taliyah jest chęć zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa swoim pobratymcom. Wirtuozeria jest jedynym sposobem, w jaki potrafi to wyrazić. Motyw tkania przejawia się również w jej superumiejętności – Taliyah tworzy ścianę, która obejmuje całą mapę. Taliyah mogłaby zbudować ścianę na wiele sposobów, np. układając kamienie warstwami. Ona woli jednak przeplatać je ze sobą w linii przypominającej szew. Taliyah przekształca Rift, nie niszczy go. Na etapie testów zastanawialiśmy się, czy nie dodać jej jakiejś potężnej niszczycielskiej umiejętności. Jednym z pomysłów była superumiejętność, która niszczyła teren na mapie. Taliyah mogłaby niszczyć mury baz, połacie dżungli, a nawet boczną część legowiska Barona. Dział artystyczny, rzecz jasna, miał wątpliwości, czy taka umiejętność nie wyglądałaby dziwnie, ale jeszcze większym problemem było to, że ta umiejętność nijak nie pasowała do Zakłócacza. Pozwalała jej otwierać ścieżki dla sojuszników, co kojarzyło się raczej z umiejętnościami wsparcia. W związku z tym zrezygnowaliśmy z niej na wczesnym etapie projektowania. Umiejętność ta nie pasowała do naszej pierwotnej wizji stworzenia klasycznego, samowystarczalnego maga. center|500px Śmieszne czapki i koty czarnoksiężników Tak więc jest tradycyjnym magiem ziemi. Ale jak zaprojektować postać, której wygląd wskazywałby, że włada mocą skał? right|270px Istnieje kilka ogranych tropów, po które projektanci mogą sięgnąć podczas tworzenia bohaterów korzystających z magii. „Praktycznie wszystko można przyodziać w czapkę czarodzieja. Od razu wtedy wiadomo, że mamy do czynienia z czymś związanym z magią”, mówi grafik koncepcyjny Hing „Hdot” Chui. „Jeśli włożymy taką czapkę na głowę kota, natychmiast przekształcimy go w czarodzieja. Wystarczy jedno spojrzenie, żeby utwierdzić się w przekonaniu, że ten zwierzak zna parę zaklęć”. Jednakże w przypadku dziewczyny pochodzącej z pustynnego plemienia nomadów taki dobór odzieży byłby zgrzytem. Wielu magów wyróżnia to, że ich moc jest wrodzona. Może się to objawiać poprzez pulsujące błyski energii emanujące z ich skóry czy płonące strumienie elektryczności przepływające przez ich żyły. Problem z tego typu efektami polega na tym, że najczęściej są one bardzo jaskrawe. A, jak wiemy, ziemia nie charakteryzuje się jaskrawością. center|500px Graficy pracujący na Taliyah musieli dopilnować, żeby wygląd Tkaczki Skał harmonizował z jej zestawem umiejętności. Na pewnym etapie prac, gdy nie wiedzieliśmy jeszcze, jaki będzie ostateczny zestaw umiejętności, chcieliśmy, by Taliyah dysponowała narzędziem przypominającym szpulkę, przy użyciu którego zbierałaby kamienie, a następnie ciskała nimi w przeciwników. Problem polegał na tym, że takie rozwiązanie miałoby sens, jeśli Taliyah dysponowałaby umiejętnościami, które się ładują. Niestety nie dysponuje takowymi. left|200px W rezultacie postanowiliśmy nieco zakamuflować jej moce. Wielu bohaterów League to szeroko pojęta elita – królowie, wojownicy i bogowie. Taliyah natomiast jest zwyczajną 16-latką obdarzoną mocą, której jeszcze do końca nie pojmuje. Cechuje się dość szorstkim usposobieniem, dlatego ma nieuczesane, potargane wiatrem włosy, a paleta jej kolorów nawiązuje do czerwonych równin Shurimy. Bardzo przypadło nam również do gustu to, że użyła swojej mocy, by stworzyć kamienny płaszcz, który nosi na ramionach. W ten sposób pokazujemy, że nie odczuwa ciężaru skał. „Taliyah jest już potężna, ale wciąż ma potencjał do rozwoju”, zaznacza grafik Evan „Somnicidal” Monteiro. „Bo czy koniec końców mag ziemi nie powinien wyglądać... przyziemnie?”. center|500px Taliyah jest już dostępna na PBE, gdzie równa swoich rywali z ziemią. Już niedługo trafi na serwery, więc szykujcie suchary związane z magami ziemi, po których wszyscy będą chcieli zapaść się pod ziemię. en:Taliyah/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów